SUMMER HOMEWORK TUTOR
by Hidden-Tresure
Summary: Now with beta reader MikaUchija! M rated for next chap *YAOI BXB LEMONS* Konoha decide to give to the wrosts students a tutor and who is the wrost student in Konoha history? Naruto of course!


**Summer Homework**

**Chapter 1: Last school day**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I'm just a poor writer that likes to write! :(**

**WARNING!!!!: Yaoi! boyxboy! lemons! mature content!**

**This chapter is not M but it will be later!  
**

**Now let's start the story and please review even if you don't like it!**

* * *

It was a very warm summer day at the Ninja Academy and everyone in Konoha wore as least clothes as was legal, except the academy students who wore their usual attire. Sasuke Uchiha wore his signature shorts and shirt, Sakura Haruno had on that dress with shorts underneath, and Naruto Uzumaki, well let's just say that him and Kiba had some problems.

Naruto was sweating like a pig in his horrible orange tracksuit and Sakura was forced to seat near him (but she was also somewhat willing because being near Naruto mean be near SASUKE!) with a hand over her nose because the blonde was really starting smell bad.

"Please Iruka-sensei can I take off some clothes?" Naruto begged.

Everyone in the room switched their attention from Iruka writing summer homework to Naruto that was about to dissolve himself by swearing. Hinata become red as a tomato, Sasuke mumbled something like 'dobe' and Sakura was ready to kill our blond as soon as he should start undressing.

Fortunately, Iruka-sensei answered promptly, "No , Naruto! Next time wear something lighter. In fifteen minutes we are all out of here, so be a good student for once and write down your homework."

Naruto fell lazily back in the chair (not writing homework of course) paying attention to the sensei only when he heard something like 'Uzumaki at 4 o'clock in the afternoon at school in this room.'

"What!? Sensei, someone should have told you that tomorrow we are on holiday!"

"Thanks, Naruto, I know," he smiled deviously, "but since you and Kiba have such bad marks, the school decided to give the worst students a tutor to make sure they study so come at four and you will know who your tutor is."

"Impossible! Everyone knows that there are no free teachers to tutor since everyone have better things to do!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If by _better things_ you're talking about keep Konoha safe from possible attack, YES EVERYONE IS BUSY! And the tutor will be the top students so there will be no need of extra teachers and..."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

As the bell started ringing, no one was in the room to hear, "Well let's prepare some papers for the afternoon," a disconsolate Iruka said talking to himself and the empty room.

* * *

**Outside...**

"Damn! Kiba!"

Naruto, how they could have done this to us!?"

"Because you two are the worst students in Ninja Academy history! DUH!" Ino sneered.

"Grrrrr! How can you stand her, Shika!?"

"Just like I stand you two..."

"SO!"? Kiba and Naruto said tin unison.

Shikamaru just walked away with Chouji mumbling smething like 'Too troublesome...'

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know. She was with all the other Uchiha fangirls and I don't think she wants to be called '-chan' by you Naruto..." Kiba said.

"WHAT?? She loves me!"

"Whatever, Naru. See ya later!"

"See ya!" Naruto replied as he starting walking to his favourite Ramen resrurant to eat an unhuman portion of the said food.

* * *

By looking at the clock he had eaten for an hour then ran home and said hello to the empty house. He took a shower, put on the pants of the tracksuit and opted for a black undershirt. It was 4:22.

"Fuck Kami!"

Naruto ran out of the house to the school and arrived late and all sweaty again.

"Today is not my lucky day!"

Our poor Naruto had no idea how bad it was going to get.

"Naruto" called an annoyed Kakashi with an even more annoyed Sasuke by his side.

"I'm sorry boys, but you two are the only ones left, so just sign here and let's finish this."

The blond stayed petrified by the door realizing something horrible.

"NOOO WAY!! WHY HIM!? WHY ME!?"

"Just shut make it short we knew that pairing Sasuke with a girl would have given no profit and every other boy is scared by him. You got here late and he's the last one, so you have to stick with him."

"But I don't want a tutor!"

"Just shut up and sign here!"

An angry Kakashi is something Naruto didn't want, so he signed and so did Sasuke. The blond was ready to go when.

"Dobe..."

"What you want, teme!? Just leave me alone!"

"Hn. Tomorrow morning in the library at 10 o'clock. Do _not_ be late."

"No way am I gonna come!"

"Naruto. Whether you like it or not, Sasuke is your tutor and if you don't listen to him you're gonna repeat the same grade!"

"OK! OK! I'll be here tomorrow...library with teme..." he mumbled as he slowly left the room.

"Hn."

"Now Sasuke, you owe me for this."

"I know, I know. Here's that family scroll."

"What a good boy! Now you may leave," Kakashi bragged as he went towards the window,"Just go slow with the little one."

"Hn. He is such a dobe."

* * *

**ME: Now Kashi, what does this mean?  
Kakashi: What? Don't you see I'm with the dolphin?  
ME:'blush deep red' OOPS Sorry! I'm leaving Kakashi! Good luck! (kunai in hand)  
*runs for life***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWW pleaeeeeeeeeese and I will up date!  
be nice OK? Candy for all who review!**

_beta-ed by MikaUchiha_


End file.
